


Sequel to "Magic Words"

by OmegaWolfy



Series: Pokemon Grunt Reader [5]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Cosplay, F/M, Glameow cosplay, Lazy - Freeform, Luxio - Freeform, Pokemon - Freeform, Shinx cosplay, Thunder - Freeform, grunt work, implied reader/canon, white lies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-20
Updated: 2015-05-20
Packaged: 2018-03-31 12:17:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3977704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OmegaWolfy/pseuds/OmegaWolfy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Once again shenanigans is the main focus of your time in Team Galactic. And Saturn once again gets the short end of the stick.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sequel to "Magic Words"

   Once again, like every morning Thunder the Lazy-Bones-Scared-Cat, wouldn't get up. It was a wonder he ever evolved into a Luxio to begin with… Though you loved him still, and pulled him up out of bed. Well, it was your bed, but you bunked underneath because he kept shocking you in his sleep. It didn’t happen too often, but while you crawled under the bed, you has spotted Thunder’s tail, which was what made you so excited now.

       “Come on, Sleeping Beauty!” You got fed up enough to just grab the blankets and pull him off onto the floor. “I’ve got an idea!” The way you were making your voice chime was adding a tone which implied you were much younger than you were.

       Thunder groaned, from his position where he rolled on the floor, using one of his paws to cover his face and eyes. Some of the other grunts were also getting annoyed by your early morning antics, but you had to get up so early because of the fact it meant less of a chance of certain members of the team being awake.

       Huffing, you crossed your arms trying to think of a way to get Thunder to get up and active before sighing. He wasn’t going to fall for treats again, he did last week though, twice. Sighing you shook your head, if this kept up you weren’t going to be able to set your plan up and execute it. Sure, you could still set it up and everything, but it wasn’t going to go as smoothly if Saturn was up and awake. Half asleep is what you were aiming for. Or even sleeping, though he was probably going to be a total grouch if you were the one to wake him up.

       Well, it was still going to have to work, and you slipped into your slippers and made your way out of the bunking rooms. With or without Thunder, you were going to make sure this went without a hitch!

       Standing before the large building, quite close to the Galactic headquarters itself, you smiled. The Mall was open, as always and   rushed inside, not caring one bit about the fact you were in your pajamas. The sun wasn’t even up yet, but dawn was closing in fast. So, ditching the elevators you went to the escalators. Though you still ran up the moving stairs to minimize time even more. Multiple floors up, was when you stopped. A pokemon themed toy shot, and actual pokemon toy shop. It was funny many people bought the wrong toys for the respective receivers, though you had been here multiple times. Though, not for yourself before.

       You whisked past the counter where an employee seemed half asleep and moved to the far wall. Costumes lined the shelves, and you searched quietly before grabbing a brightly colored package. Smiling wide, you tucked it under your arm, and searched around for another.

       It took more time than you wanted to spend, but you were still able to get the Shinx set after debating between said costume and a Pikachu. Paying, you ran back to the head quarters just as the sun was showing it’s bright face, and the automatic doors swung open to greet you before you swiped your key card. Though it took a few times as you swiped the card to fast for it to register.

       Once back in the bunk room, you found Thunder had rolled himself into a cocoon of blankets. Though he wasn’t asleep this time. His tail thrashed back and forth as he was trying to get out of the cloth.

       “Should have come with me,” You hummed before changing into your uniform. Grabbing the Shinx costume from your shopping bag, you pulled the ear headband on, hiding it with some of your hair, and clipped the tail around your waist. You didn’t need the whole costume, but it might come in handy for Halloween. Untangling Thunder, you grabbed the other costume, but only pulled out the tail before you rushed from the room once more.

       Making haste, going down the complex hall ways and practically tripping into, onto and over warp panels, you finally found yourself in front of Saturn’s office.

       “I’m coming in” You announced and walked in to find Saturn slightly hunched over his perfectly organized desk. The kind where someone has everything straightened out. The pencils are all the same length, everything absolutely and completely utterly perfect. To the point it kind of hurt.

       At first, you were sure he was going to give you the usual glance up and get back to drinking some extremely bitter coffee before returning to his work.

       Though, this time, for once, Saturn kept his gaze on you. He seemed confused in sorts. Before he sat up, squinting slightly as though he were missing what was right in front of him.

       "What in the world are you wearing....?" He asked the slight drowsiness of sleep still evident in his voice.

       "Well, I figured, since it's a special occasion and all, if some of the workers should dress up..." You turned your gaze to the floor, as though embarrassed and rocked back onto your heels for bonus points.

       "What kind of occasion is this?..." He seemed skeptical and you were suddenly on high alert. He may be more awake than you first thought.

       Humming you smiled and closed you eyes. "I thought everyone already knew!" You laughed and shrugged. "Oh well, we'll just have to dress you up then - so everyone thinks you know." Pulling a fake Glameow tail from behind you, you presented it to Saturn who scoffed and turned back to his work.

       "C'mon...." You drew out pouting before stepping closer to his desk, placing your palms over the surface and sticking your bottom lip out slightly. The pout also included furrowed eyebrows, wide, sad eyes, and for extra bonus points, you made you lip quiver as though you may cry if he didn't accept.

       "Fine, fine," Saturn rolled his eyes and took the tail from you, and straightened out a few things on his desk which you had disturbed.

       "Yes! Thank you!" You would have crawled over his desk and hugged him, but you felt this was enough for today already. (And the sun wasn't even  completely up yet! This had to be record time.)

       He let out a sigh before standing and hooking the curly tail onto his uniform. A blank look falling over Saturn's lips as he sighed again. "So, why do you have ears, and a tail?" He questioned though obviously really didn't care.

       "You're hair makes you look like ears, so I figured to just get the tail," You shrugged, as though it was plain as day, and proceeded to skip out of the office, leaving the door wide open as well as a Saturn who let the words slowly sink in.

"[Name]! Get back in here!" Saturn's voice rang after your form, but, you didn't listen. The rest of the day would be spent avoiding the admin, and those he sent to find you.

**Author's Note:**

> Yup, request for a sequel to Magic words. So, this happened, while asking the requester if she had any preferences.


End file.
